Pups Worst Nightmare
by Elias Vincent
Summary: Ryder falls into a coma following an accident at a cliff. Elias is accused of trying to murder him & all the kids in town turn on him. Will Ryder wake up from his coma & Can Elias prove that he's innocent?
1. Chapter 1

**PUPS WORST NIGHTMARE**

 **I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL ONLY MY OCS**

It was Tuesday afternoon. Angel & Elias were hanging out with Ryder & the pups. They had gone to a cliff area where there was a spectacular view of what was around.

"Wow this place is amazing. You can see everything from here" said Elias.

"I know. I found this place not too long ago & so I figured today we could come here & spend some time taking in the view" said Ryder.

"I don't know how you do it but you find amazing places to explore. This has to be 1 of the best places I've come to with such a nice view" said Angel.

"I agree. It's such a beautiful place. This would make an excellent spot for a picnic or something" said Ryder.

Angel, Elias & Ryder were standing by the edge of the cliff. The pups were standing back a bit. All of a sudden the ground began to give way.

"GUYS QUICK THE GROUND IS BREAKING" yelled Chase.

Angel & Elias stepped back before anything could happen but Ryder had trouble trying to move away.

"RYDER QUICK TAKE MY HAND" yelled Elias as he extended his arm towards Ryder. Unfortunately Ryder couldn't get to safety in time & he fell towards the ground below.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Ryder.

"RYDER" yelled everyone else.

Ryder landed on the floor & almost immediately stopped moving. Everyone was horrified. They all ran down towards where Ryder had fallen.

Ryder are you OK?" asked Elias.

There was no response. Despite their best efforts Ryder was unresponsive.

"Oh my god I think he's dead" said Elias.

"It's your fault" said Chase.

"What?" asked Elias.

"You pushed him. We all saw you. How could you Elias?" asked Marshall.

"He didn't do anything. He tried to save Ryder not kill him" said Angel.

"Angel don't cover for him. He knows what he did" said Rocky.

"Are you guys listening to what you're saying? This is insane. I would never do something this horrible" said Elias.

"Do you expect us to believe that? We aren't stupid you know" said Rubble.

"I can't believe we trusted you. Now we see you for who you really are" said Skye.

"You're a cold hearted killer. I can't believe you murdered Ryder. He trusted you & you betrayed him. You've probably been planning this all along so you can take over as leader of PAW Patrol" said Zuma.

"You guys are crazy. Do you seriously believe that I would try & commit such a horrendous crime all for this? I'm not a killer. I can't believe that you guys are just going to turn your backs on me like this" said Elias.

"We should probably get him to the hospital. He might still be alive" said Angel.

Marshall put Ryder in his ambulance & drove off to the hospital with the others in tow. At the hospital they explained what happened although Angel & Elias argued with the others about what happened. It took half an hour for the doctors & nurses to determine what was wrong.

"How is he?" asked Elias.

"He's in a coma. We don't if or when he'll wake up. We've done all we can at the moment" said The doctor.

"I hope you're happy with yourself Elias. You put Ryder in a coma. I hope you realise what you've done" said Chase.

"Will you guys give it a rest already? I'm sick of hearing you guys making all of these false accusations. Come on Angel let's go home" said Elias.

Angel & Elias walked home. Elias was disgusted at the pups & how they thought he was a killer. Angel seemed to be the only person who witnessed the incident who knew that Elias was innocent. As soon as they got home they sat in the lounge & watched TV. After a while Ella & Ethan came home.

"Hey Elias how was your day?" asked Ella.

"Until this afternoon it was good. We went to this scenic cliff area with Ryder & the pups & Ryder fell off the cliff & now he's in a coma. What's worse is that the PAW Patrol seems to think that I tried to kill Ryder. Angel is the only witness to the incident who believes me. Now everyone in town is going to hate me" said Elias.

"I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding. I'm sure that by tomorrow everything will be sorted out & hopefully Ryder will wake up from his coma & everything will be alright again" said Ethan.

"I hope so" said Elias.

Ella & Ethan began cooking dinner. Throughout the rest of the night Elias couldn't stop thinking about what had happened that afternoon. He knew it wasn't going to be easy to clear up the whole misunderstanding.

" _I wouldn't be surprised if everyone in town turns on me over this whole situation. I'm going to prove to everyone that I'm innocent. I would never hurt Ryder ever. I don't know why the PAW Patrol would even think that. I just hope that things don't spiral out of control"_ thought Elias as he went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2: Public Enemy 1

Elias woke up on Wednesday morning. As he got dressed he couldn't stop thinking about the previous day & how everything would turn out.

" _I hope that I can clear up this whole misunderstanding. The last thing I need is to be demonised further with what happened yesterday. I don't know if I could handle the peer pressure that could come out of this. I just need to make sure I stand strong & prove to people that I'm not a killer"_ thought Elias.

Elias continued thinking about what would be in store for him that day as he came downstairs & ate breakfast.

"Good morning Elias. How are you feeling?" asked Ella.

"It's hard to explain. I don't know how the town is going to react regarding what happened yesterday afternoon. I don't need any more trouble in my life with everything that's been going on lately" said Elias.

"I'm sure that everyone knows you aren't evil. I doubt that anyone could possibly think you would kill someone in cold blood" said Ethan.

"I really hope that's true. I just can't stop thinking about what will happen today. I have a bad feeling that things aren't going to go well but I know the only way to find a solution is to tackle the problem head on" said Elias.

After Elias finished eating breakfast he went to wait for the bus. As he got on the bus all the kids glared & stared at him. It was at this moment he knew that they had found out about what had happened the previous day. Elias sat down without saying a word. Throughout the ride to school the other kids threw things at Elias & yelled verbal abuse. Elias did his best to ignore it. All the kids at school continued to glare & stare at Elias as he made his way to his locker. As Elias walked to 1ST class he was bombarded with physical & verbal abuse. Angel was able to scare off the other kids but Elias was still frustrated at how everyone had turned on him.

" _It's obvious that everyone knows what happened. I can't believe they've all turned on me. It looks like it'll be an uphill battle to prove my innocence"_ thought Elias.

Throughout the 1ST 2 periods the other kids threw things at Elias & sent him abusive notes. Elias threw the notes in the bin & just tried to ignore the things being thrown at him as best as he could. During recess Elias was still mistreated by the other kids. Everyone was yelling death threats at him & continued pushing & shoving him around. Elias was starting to get fed up with the poor treatment he was getting but he knew that if he lashed out it would only make things much worse.

 _This really sucks. It seems impossible to prove my innocence. I'm not giving up that easily. I'll prove to everyone that I'm not a murderous psychopath"_ thought Elias.

At the start of 3RD period Elias was confronted by Ace, Carlos, Danny & Katie.

"Well well well if it isn't the most evil kid in Adventure Bay" said Ace.

"I didn't do anything wrong. What happened to Ryder was an accident. I'm innocent I swear" said Elias.

"You're such a liar. Tracker told me everything. Before you ask how he knows he got told by the PAW Patrol. Everyone else knows because I told them" said Carlos.

"The things that the PAW Patrol are telling you are false. I was there too & Elias tried to save Ryder. He wouldn't do something like this" said Angel.

"Do you seriously think Elias is as innocent as he claims to be? The PAW Patrol wouldn't lie about something like this. We know what really happened" said Danny.

"No you don't. You weren't even there. You wouldn't have seen what happened. Don't listen to what they're telling you. It's all false. I'm not going to confess to what you guys think I did because I didn't do it. I refuse to make a false confession" said Elias.

"I don't know what's worse: The fact that you put Ryder in a coma or the fact that you're lying about it. Don't ever talk to us again. Don't look at us, don't think about us & don't even bother trying to act like you're innocent. Sooner or later you'll get what you deserve" said Katie.

"You guys are unbelievable. I can't believe that all of you have just turned your backs on me like this. I'm going to prove that I'm innocent & I'm not going to let anything stop me" said Elias as he took his seat. Throughout the next 2 periods the abuse continued. At lunch Elias sat by himself. He knew that nobody would let him sit next to them. Throughout the lunch break numerous kids poured their food over Elias. Elias was getting really mad but he knew that lashing out wouldn't help. The abuse continued all the way through last period. On the bus ride home things continued to escalate. It felt like an eternity to get home. As soon as Elias got home he washed off the food stains & changed into a clean set of clothes. After getting changed he headed off to the hospital to see Ryder.

" _This day has been awful. I don't see how it could possibly get worse"_ thought Elias as he walked towards the hospital. After arriving & requesting to see Ryder Elias was directed to Ryder's room. All 6 PAW Patrol pups were there by the bedside.

"What are you doing here?" asked Chase.

"I came to see how Ryder's doing" said Elias.

"He's fine no thanks to you" said Marshall.

"Leave him alone. It's not Elias' fault that Ryder is in a coma. Why can't you guys see that?" asked Angel.

"Angel just because Elias is your owner doesn't mean that you have to cover for him. He knows what he did & he's refusing to admit to it. I think you wasted your time coming here" said Rocky.

"Hey guys I just had a thought. Who's going to be the leader of the PAW Patrol with Ryder in a coma?" asked Rubble.

"According to the official guidelines only honorary members can act as leader when the official leader is out of action. The only official honorary members are Alex & Elias. We better see if Alex is willing to lead us" said Skye.

"You guys know as well as I do that Alex isn't mature enough to handle such responsibilities. He's only 6. I'd be a much better leader since I'm more mature than he is. I know you don't want that to happen but that's how it's going to be whether you like it or not. I think it's ironic that the person you have accused of trying to kill their best friend is now the same person who has to lead you. If you guys don't like that then that's your problem. I'm out of here. Soon I'll prove to you all that I'm innocent" said Elias as he left.

"Well this sucks. What do we do now?" asked Zuma.

"I hate to say it but Elias is right. We don't have a choice. Thankfully it's only until Ryder wakes up from his coma" said Chase.

"That is if he wakes up from it" said Marshall.

Angel & Elias walked home. Ella & Ethan came home not long afterwards.

"How was your day Elias?" asked Ella.

"It was awful. All the kids in town hate me. They all believe what the PAW Patrol has told them. I've been pushed around, had things thrown at me, bombarded with death threats, had food poured on me & turned on by my friends. Things couldn't possibly get worse right now" said Elias.

"I'm sure that eventually it'll all die down. It won't last forever" said Ethan.

"Speak for yourself" said Elias.

Ella & Ethan were concerned but they didn't know what to do. They didn't have any ideas of how to solve the problem. The rest of the night was pretty sombre for Elias. As he got in bed that night he couldn't stop thinking about how he had become public enemy #1.

" _If this is the way people are going to treat me I'm not going to bother with them. I'm better off being away from them. Until I can prove my innocence or until Ryder gets out of his coma assuming he ever does I'm not going back to school. I don't care how long I have to skip. It's better than being treated like garbage"_ thought Elias as he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Skipping School

On Thursday morning Elias woke up, got dressed & went downstairs for breakfast. As he ate he thought about the poor treatment he was receiving from the other kids & how he didn't want to go back to school with the way things were at the moment.

" _I know that the other kids don't want me around & I don't want them around either. Maybe if I'm alone I can think more clearly about how to prove that I'm innocent"_ thought Elias.

"You OK Elias?" asked Ella.

"I'm just thinking about the whole situation regarding the other kids at school. I don't know what to do" said Elias.

"Don't let them get to you. Just ignore what they're doing & saying & you'll be fine. It's not worth it by lashing out. By doing that you'll only give them an excuse to treat you poorly" said Ethan.

"That's easier said than done. It's really hard to ignore what is going on when it keeps happening. Yesterday it happened in every period, recess, lunch & between periods. There was no escape. That's how it's going to be for a while" said Elias.

After finishing breakfast Elias left. Instead of waiting for the bus he walked to the pup park & stayed there for a few hours. Angel was confused at 1ST why Elias wasn't at school.

"Why aren't you at school Elias?" asked Angel.

"You saw the way everyone treated me. I'm not going to be treated like garbage for something I didn't do. I'd rather skip school for the rest of my life than endure constant abuse. I'm not going back until either everyone accepts the fact that I'm innocent & I can prove it or Ryder wakes up from his coma. Until then I don't want anything to do with school" said Elias.

"You do know that you'll likely get in a lot of trouble right?" asked Angel.

"I don't care. They can punish me as much as they want but I'm not changing my mind. Out of everyone in town right now you're the only person or pup I can trust that isn't an adult. I'm going to make sure that everyone knows I'm innocent no matter what. I'll do anything to clear my name" said Elias.

Angel & Elias stayed at the pup park all morning hanging out. Elias tried to think of a way to clear his name but he came up empty. Sometime after midday they went to the hospital to see Ryder. Elias was questioned about his absence from school but he lied by saying he was home-schooled & had his parents' permission to see Ryder. After slipping by the receptionist Angel & Elias walked to Ryder's room. He was still comatose. None of the pups were there either. They sat down on the chairs next to Ryder's bed.

"Hey Ryder it's me Elias. I hope you wake up soon. I'm so sick of everyone thinking that I tried to kill you. You know I didn't. Unfortunately half the town doesn't believe me. I've become public enemy #1 overnight. I really hope that you don't die. Not only would everyone in town be devastated but I would be completely ostracised for supposedly "murdering" you. I love you Ryder. You're my best friend. Please come back. Don't do it just for me but for everyone in town" said Elias as he held Ryder's hand & started crying. Angel also got teary eyed. She was upset that everything was going horribly wrong & that it seemed as if Elias was slowly falling apart.

" _Why is nothing going right anymore? Ever since the school shooting things have gone horribly wrong. It's bad enough that Elias was kidnapped & molested. Now he's been demonised by the other kids & the PAW Patrol for something he hasn't even done. I was starting to think that everything was getting better by Monday afternoon & then all of a sudden things go horribly wrong again. When will all this tragedy end?"_ thought Angel.

After spending a few hours at the hospital Angel & Elias went home. Ella & Ethan were still at work so Elias knew that it would just be the 2 of them alone. Angel & Elias spent the rest of the afternoon watching TV & browsing the internet. Eventually Ella & Ethan returned home.

"We need to talk Elias. We got a call from your school saying that you didn't show up to any of your classes. Where were you all day?" asked Ella.

"I skipped. I went to the pup park this morning & then I saw Ryder in hospital this afternoon before coming home. I'm not going to a place where everyone hates me. I'm not going back until either I can clear my name or Ryder gets out of his coma" said Ryder.

"Even so that could take a while. You can't stay out of school forever. You have to go back at some point" said Ethan.

"Well it won't be soon. You guys have no idea how it feels to be hated by everyone. I'd rather skip school for the rest of my life than endure the abuse I have suffered from the other kids. I'm not changing my mind about this" said Elias.

"How about we move? That way you won't have to put up with the abuse anymore" said Ella.

"No. I'm not leaving Ryder. If we did move everyone would live the rest of their lives thinking I tried to kill Ryder & got away with it. I'm not leaving town. I'm going to stay & make sure I bring the truth to everyone's eyes" said Elias.

"The only solution I can see working for this situation is if we temporarily home-school you until you return. We can get the school to send you your school work & you can do it here at home. That way it won't be so difficult to cope" said Ethan.

"OK let's do it" said Elias.

Ella & Ethan contacted the school to let them know of Elias' reasons for his absence & their plan to have him home-schooled until he was ready to return. After sorting that out everyone settled in for the night. As Elias got ready for bed he thought about how he was expecting things to turn out for him in the not so distant future.

" _I really hope this works. I can't think of any other way to deal with the situation. The only problem is that I still don't know how I'm going to clear my name. I'm sure that in a few days or so I'll think of something"_ thought Elias as he drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Home Schooling Begins

It was now Friday. After Elias woke up & ate his breakfast he waited for his parents. Today was the 1ST day that Elias would be home-schooled. Neither Elias nor his parents knew how long it would be before Elias would go back but Elias was adamant that he avoid going to school due to the abuse he was being forced to endure at the hands of the other kids.

"OK Elias are you ready to get your school work?" asked Ella.

"I suppose so. If I have to go with you to get it I'm not getting out of the car. I don't everybody staring death at me as I walk through the halls" said Elias.

"That's fine. Are you still going to meet with the guidance counsellor this afternoon?" asked Ethan.

"No. I'm going back to school for any reason until I can clear my name & or Ryder wakes up from his coma. I'm also not going to Jake's for the weekend. I wouldn't be surprised if Everest spent the entire weekend staring death at me. Until this whole mess is sorted out I just want to lay low" said Elias.

After everyone had finished breakfast they got in the car & drove to the school. Ella & Ethan went to the administration offices to retrieve the school work Elias needed to complete.

" _This really sucks. It's good that I don't have to put up with the abuse people are giving me but at the same time I feel as if I'm getting cut off from society. I've never felt so alone. I just hope I don't end up turning insane from the social isolation"_ thought Elias as he waited in the car. Eventually his parents returned with his school work. They dropped him off home leaving him alone with Angel. As soon as he got inside he immediately got started on his work. It only took him 2 hours to get everything done. After making lunch for Angel  & himself he decided to go to the park & run around for a bit.

"Come on Angel let's go to the park" said Elias.

"Have you finished your school work?" asked Angel.

"Yes I have. Some fresh air should be good for us & besides there'll be nobody else there. Maybe afterwards we can go see Ryder in hospital" said Elias.

"Sounds good. Let's go" said Angel.

Angel & Elias made sure to lock up before leaving. After securing the house they went to the park to run around. While they were playing on the swing set they talked about the events of the last few days & how they were going to fix everything.

"So how long do you think it will be until Ryder gets out of his coma?" asked Angel.

"I have no idea. I don't know if he ever will. That's the scariest thing about it. There isn't a single person in town who can answer that question. It's worse when you take into account the fact that I'm the most hated kid in town right now. None of my friends want anything to do with me & I feel so alone. The isolation is really starting to get to me. It feels like I've got nobody to turn to" said Elias.

"You've always got me to turn to. Your parents are also reliable enough to help" said Angel.

"I know but other than you 3 I don't really have anyone to turn to. I feel like nobody loves me anymore" said Elias as he started crying. Angel jumped into his lap & nuzzled him.

"I love you Elias. So do your parents. We're going to do everything we can to help you through this. None of us are ever going to give up on you. Sooner or later we'll be able to fix everything & show everyone that you're innocent" said Angel.

Elias held Angel in his arms as the tears continued flowing down his face like waterfalls. After half an hour of silently sitting on the swings Angel & Elias decided to go see Ryder in the hospital. Since Elias was being home-schooled it was easy to gain accessibility to see Ryder. Ryder was still in a coma & the pups weren't there. Angel & Elias spent several hours at the hospital sitting by Ryder's bed & engaging in 1 sided conversations with him about how things were going. Eventually they headed home. Angel & Elias spent the rest of the afternoon watching TV in the lounge. After remembering about Jake & whether or not he knew about what was going on Elias gave him a call. Jake was chilling at his cabin when the call came through.

"Hello" said Jake.

"Hey Jake it's Elias. I don't know if my parents have told you or not but I'm going to be staying home this weekend. I'm sure you've heard about what happened to Ryder" said Jake.

"Yeah I have. Everest keeps telling me that you tried to kill Ryder" said Jake.

"Please tell me you don't believe that. I tried to save him I swear. I would never do anything like this to anyone. Other than Angel & my parents it seems as if everyone believes what the PAW Patrol is saying. I'm not a murderous psychopath. I didn't want this to happen" said Elias.

"I'm not quite sure what to think of the whole situation. I know that the PAW Patrol would never lie about something like this but at the same time I just don't think that you would be capable of doing something so horrible. I can't really say which side of the story is true but I'll say that I don't think there's any foul play involved" said Jake.

"OK. I was just calling to let you know anyways. I suppose I'll see you later then. Bye" said Elias.

"Bye" said Jake.

After hanging up Elias went back to the lounge to watch TV. Shortly afterwards Ella & Ethan came home.

"Hey Elias how was your day?" asked Ella.

"It was alright. I got all my work done in just 2 hours. After lunch we went to the park & then we went to see Ryder in hospital. He still hasn't woken up. After we came back we watched TV. I called Jake to let him know about why I'm staying home this weekend. Everest seems to believe the PAW Patrol's side of the story but Jake hasn't taken any sides" said Elias.

"OK. Well I suppose we better get started on dinner then" said Ethan.

The rest of the night was uneventful.

" _I really just want everything to go back to normal again. It's like I've been cursed or something. I have almost nobody on my side & things aren't looking good. I just hope Ryder recovers & I can find a way to clear my name"_ thought Elias as he went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Elias' 1ST Rescue

When Elias woke up on Saturday he wasn't sure how the day would turn out. He didn't feel like going out anywhere since there was a likely chance that he would encounter some of the kids & they would mistreat him even more. The only way he saw himself going out at all was if someone needed his help since he was a substitute leader for the PAW Patrol with Ryder out of action. Between the time Ryder fell into a coma & the present there hadn't been any calls for help from anyone. When the kids in town heard about Elias being the temporary leader they weren't too happy about it. Elias anticipated that feeling from them. He wasn't sure if any of the kids would be that grateful if & when he had to save them. There were even rumours going around that Elias tried to kill Ryder to take over as leader of the PAW Patrol. Elias denied the rumours when confronted about it but almost all the kids still believed what the PAW Patrol was saying. As the day went on Elias mostly stayed inside browsing the internet & watching TV. At 11:30 that morning he got a call from Mayor Goodway.

"Hello" said Elias.

"Elias I need you & the PAW Patrol. I can't find Chickaletta anywhere. Can you please help me find her?" asked Mayor Goodway.

"Sure thing. No job is too big & no pup is too small" said Elias as he hung up & called the PAW Patrol.

"PAW Patrol to the Lookout" said Elias.

"Elias needs us" said the pups in an unenthusiastic manner. All of them walked to the elevator instead of running. Marshall didn't end up tripping over since he was being more careful than usual.

"I think this is the 1ST time we've been summoned & there hasn't been a slip up or some other unusual circumstance" said Marshall.

The pups nodded in agreement as they got into their gear & awaited instruction.

"PAW Patrol ready for action Elias sir" said Chase in a sullen manner.

"OK guys the Mayor needs our help. Chickaletta has gone missing & Mayor Goodway can't find her anywhere. We need to find her" said Elias.

Each of the pups were summoned to search different areas around town. Chase was asked to check town square, Marshall was asked to check the residential area of town, Rocky was asked to check the pup park, Rubble was asked to check Farmer Al & Yumi's farm, Skye was asked to search in the air & Zuma was asked to check the bay. Everest & Tracker were also called. Everest was asked to check Jake's mountain & Tracker was asked to check the jungle. Everyone soon deployed with Elias riding the ATV & the pups following before heading out to their appointed search areas. None of the pups were too thrilled about having Elias lead them but they knew that they didn't really have a choice. Finding Chickaletta proved to be easier said than done as nobody in town had claimed to have seen her at all that day. Eventually Angel & Elias spotted her somehow having reached the top of town hall. When Mayor Goodway saw this she freaked out.

"HOW DID CHICKALETTA GET ALL THE WAY UP THERE? YOU HAVE TO GET HER DOWN" yelled Mayor Goodway.

"Marshall I need you to use your ladder to reach Chickaletta" said Elias.

"I'm fired up" said Marshall.

Marshall extended his ladder all the way up to the roof of town hall. He tried to call Chickaletta over but she wouldn't budge. He tried to grab her but she started running around everywhere. Eventually Marshall ended up falling off the roof & was caught by Elias.

"I can't get her. She's moving around too much" said Marshall.

Elias called for Skye to strap him into her harness so that he could retrieve Chickaletta. After strapping himself in Elias was flown to the roof of town hall & was able to catch Chickaletta. As soon as Elias touched down on the ground Mayor Goodway ran over & started kissing Chickaletta like crazy.

"Chickaletta you're alright. Don't ever fly that high again. Thank you PAW Patrol. I don't know what I'd do without you" said Mayor Goodway.

"Whenever you're in trouble just yelp for help" said Elias.

After everything was sorted Angel, Elias & the pups returned to the Lookout.

"Good job today guys. You're free to do whatever you want. I'll be at home if you need anything" said Elias as he left. Elias wasn't just responsible for the services of the PAW Patrol but also to care for the pups as well. He was required to feed them a few times a day, check their vehicles, clean up any mess they made & the like. As soon as Angel & Elias returned home they sat in the lounge & watched TV.

"Where were you guys just now?" asked Ella.

"We had to rescue Chickaletta. Somehow she got on the roof of town hall. That chicken always seems to get herself into trouble. She must've been rescued 100s of times before seeing as she acts like she's used to it. It's kind of ironic when you think about it since Mayor Goodway wasn't in danger but she was freaking out like crazy" said Elias.

"That does sound kind of strange. At least everything is OK now" said Ethan.

"I suppose you could say that" said Elias.

The rest of the day was quite uneventful. That night as Elias got in bed he wondered about how future rescues would go.

" _It's crazy to see that Chickaletta can get herself in trouble so easily. I find it interesting how she was able to stay so calm throughout the entire ordeal whereas Mayor Goodway was panicking as if Chickaletta was about to die. I don't know how any of the rescues in the future will turn out but I hope that things don't go horribly wrong"_ thought Elias as he fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Suicide Attempt

As the days continued to go by Elias began to feel more & more isolated. He was beginning to feel truly alone. By now a month had passed since Ryder had fallen into a coma. The BACA group who met with Ella & Ethan shortly after Elias returned from his kidnapping ordeal had recently checked in to see how things were going. When they found out about Ryder's accident & the way Elias was being treated by others they became concerned. Despite their best efforts to try & find ways for Elias to seek help he refused every suggestion they made. Elias' refusal to find help caused concern for his psychological well-being. His parents were starting to believe that sooner or later something would happen that would cause more problems. Elias assured his parents that he was OK & that everything would be fine. What they didn't know was that Elias was becoming increasingly suicidal. He was beginning to lose hope for Ryder since he still hadn't recovered from his coma & he was beginning to believe that nothing would ever be the same again. It was a Saturday when things really got bad. Elias woke up that morning & decided to end his life at some point during the day. The only thing he wasn't certain about was how to do it.

" _I have no idea how I'm going to end my life. I'm sure I'll think of something"_ thought Elias as he ate his breakfast.

"How are you feeling today Elias?" asked Ella.

"I'm alright. Not really thinking about much" said Elias.

"Just as long as you're not having any issues I would say that everything is alright for the time being" said Ethan.

" _You have no idea. By the end of the day you won't have me around anymore"_ thought Elias.

Throughout the morning Elias stayed inside & watched TV. He had been doing so every weekend since the incident. Throughout most of the morning Elias stayed in the lounge in front of the TV. There hadn't been any calls for help by the time midday rolled around. Elias had been on many missions & rescues in the last month. When it was an adult that needed help they were usually appreciative & grateful for the help but when it was a kid or 1 of the PAW Patrol pups that needed help they weren't very enthusiastic about it. Although Elias was disgusted with half the town being ungrateful for his help he brushed it off thinking about how ironic it was that he was hated by half the town but he was still relied on due to him being the substitute leader of the PAW Patrol. At 1:00 Angel & Elias left the house without saying where they were going. Ella & Ethan found this rather strange. They knew that there weren't any calls for help that had been made & Elias had been keeping himself inside almost all the time since the incident. Despite their confusion they shrugged it off not thinking anything of it. Angel & Elias ended up walking along Main Street. Unbeknownst to Angel Elias was planning a suicide attempt.

" _Hopefully I can get this over & done with. It's not like that many people are going to care anyways. Other than Angel & my parents nobody will miss me that much. I bet all the kids will be happy when I'm gone & they'll probably throw a party to celebrate. I'm never going to clear my name so I might as well give up while I still can"_ thought Elias.

Elias stood by the sidewalk & decided to throw himself in front of a car as it passed by. When Elias saw a car driving along the road he prepared himself to jump.

" _Well here goes nothing. I'm sure heaven will be a spectacular wonderland"_ thought Elias.

As the car got closer Elias closed his eyes & threw himself towards the road. Angel & the rest of the townspeople present watched in horror at what was unfolding.

"SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH"

Elias had been struck by the car. He lay motionless on the road. It didn't appear that there were any major external injuries since there were no large pools of blood but it was clear that Elias was in bad shape.

"OH MY GOD WE GOT TO GET THIS KID TO THE HOSPITAL" yelled the woman in the passenger seat of the car.

The man who was driving lay Elias on the back seat & drove to the hospital. Angel ran all the way there crying her eyes out. She never would've believed that Elias was suicidal since he wasn't showing any behaviour problems.

" _How did I not notice something was wrong? I never could've predicted this happening. Now he's probably dead. This is awful"_ thought Angel as she ran through the entrance to the hospital. She saw Elias being taken to the ER for analysis. She immediately called Ella  & Ethan to let them know of the situation. Ella & Ethan were still at home when the call came in.

"Hello" said Ella.

"It's Angel. You have to get to the hospital now. Elias attempted suicide by throwing himself in front of a car" said Angel through her tears.

Ella & Ethan were absolutely horrified. They hadn't noticed any warning signs suggesting that Elias was suicidal. They immediately raced to the hospital. After they arrived they joined Angel in the waiting area as they prayed for Elias to be OK. Eventually a nurse came out & approached them.

"How is he?" asked Ella.

"He survived his suicide attempt. He isn't in a critical condition which is amazing. He only has some bruises, cuts & gashes. Despite this we plan to keep him in hospital for at least a month to monitor him & make sure that he doesn't hurt himself or someone else" said the nurse.

"Can we see him?" asked Ethan.

"Certainly. I can take you to him now" said the nurse.

Angel, Ella & Ethan followed the nurse to Elias' room. Elias was still unconscious when they arrived. For 15 minutes they sat by his bed crying. Eventually Elias regained consciousness.

"Oh man where am I?" asked Elias.

"You're in the hospital. What the hell were you thinking throwing yourself in front of a car like that? That's 1 of the dumbest things you've ever done. It's a miracle that you're not critically injured" said Angel.

"You should've told us something was wrong. We're trying to help you Elias & we can't if you don't do or say anything" said Ella.

"Suicide is never the way out. Don't do this to yourself. We would never forgive ourselves if you took your own life. There are better solutions than this" said Ethan.

"Other than you 3 nobody really cares anyways. I bet when all the kids in town find out about this they'll all be happy. None of them will feel bad for me. They'll just say that I deserved this & that I'll never change their minds about what they think of me. I just want to die. At least I'll actually get better. Ryder may never recover from his coma. Let's just face the facts & admit that nothing will go back to normal & there's no hope left for us" said Elias as he started crying. Angel, Ella & Ethan were all heartbroken. They were devastated to see Elias feeling so defeated. Elias just wanted all the pain to go away. He was sick of putting up with the garbage that he was getting from everyone. Angel, Ella & Ethan stayed by Elias' bedside for the rest of the day. When it was time for them to leave they shared a group hug with Elias & told him that they would find a way to make things better.

" _I just don't see the point anymore. Everyone hates me & they'll all be cheering when they find out what I did today. If I was in heaven right now I wouldn't be suffering anymore. I'm so done with everything. My life sucks & everything is just falling apart. I just want it all to end"_ thought Elias as he drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: Ryder Wakes Up

The next month felt like eternity. Elias felt like mere seconds lasted for hours. Being confined in hospital wasn't exactly fun. He was constantly monitored by doctors & nurses as a precaution so that he didn't try to hurt himself or someone else. He wasn't allowed to leave his room very often at all. Most of the days were spent lying in bed watching TV & playing video games. Angel, Ella & Ethan visited every day. All of Elias' injuries healed pretty quickly & by the time his stay in the hospital had reached the halfway point they had all completely recovered. He still had to remain for the last 2 weeks in order to determine that he wasn't putting himself or others at risk of danger. When Elias was finally allowed out of hospital he felt bittersweet about it. He didn't exactly enjoy being under constant watch 24/7 with restrictions as to what he could do but at least now he was able to do things he wasn't able to do for at least a month. The hospital also recommended weekly check-ups so that Elias would be less likely to try anything that could put his life at risk. As Elias got home he sat in the lounge & watched TV.

"How does it feel to be out of the hospital Elias?" asked Ella.

"It's hard to describe. It really sucked being in there under constant surveillance because I had limited access to certain things & boredom set in almost the whole time I was there. At least now I can have more freedom in the things I do. It just sucks that Ryder hasn't recovered yet. It's been 2 months now & there hasn't been any sign of recovery from him. I hope he wakes up soon. Then once he does it'll be easier to clear my name" said Elias.

"Just remember Elias people who wake up from comas tend to have difficulties in certain areas of ability after they initially wake up. Ryder may have trouble moving around & he also may have issues with memory & mental tasks" said Ethan.

"Just seeing him up & moving again will be enough for me. At least that way I can rest easy knowing that he's alright" said Elias.

Throughout the next month Elias continued his home-schooling since he knew that the kids at school still hated him & wouldn't show any sympathy for him regarding his suicide attempt. He still hadn't spent time with Jake regarding the respite program since the incident because of Everest's belief that Elias was a psychopath & the only form of therapy he was getting was from the weekly check-ups from the hospital. The BACA group had checked in at least once or twice in the 2 months between Elias' suicide attempt & the present day & when they heard about what happened to Elias alarm bells starting ringing in their heads. They were extremely concerned that Elias' mental health was unstable & that he was going to crack sooner or later. Despite their pleas Elias refused interaction with anyone in town because of the incident. By now it had been 3 months since Ryder fell into a coma. There hadn't been too many missions & rescues that the PAW Patrol had completed & nobody had any idea how long it would be until Ryder recovered if he ever did. Elias continued to visit Ryder in the hospital every chance he got. Almost every time he went he told Ryder about everything that was going on. Even though Ryder never actually heard Elias or anyone else speak to him Elias still felt good knowing that he could get things off his chest. It was a Saturday when things got exciting. Angel & Elias had gone to the hospital to see Ryder. After arriving in his room they sat by his bed & talked about the latest happenings. All of a sudden Ryder started to move. He slowly opened his eyes & looked around. Angel & Elias were both pleasantly surprised. They immediately went to get a nurse. When they returned Ryder was sitting up in bed. He wasn't doing much of anything other than looking around.

"Where am I?" asked Ryder.

"You're in the hospital. You've been in a coma for 3 months. You fell off a cliff. It's amazing that you're not critically injured from your accident" said the nurse.

"Ryder I can't believe you're OK" said Elias as he wrapped his arms around Ryder.

"Who is Ryder?" asked Ryder.

"You are. How can you forget who you are? Everyone in town will be so glad to see you up & moving again" said Elias.

"What town am I in & who are you guys?" asked Ryder.

"Don't you recognise us? It's me Elias. This is Angel remember?" asked Elias.

"I don't remember who you are. All I remember is waking up here & wondering what's going on" said Ryder.

"Oh no he has amnesia doesn't he?" asked Elias.

"I'm afraid so. I don't know if his amnesia is permanent or temporary but it'll take a lot of time for him to remember everything he knows about life" said the nurse.

Elias was devastated. He couldn't believe that Ryder had amnesia & had no memories of his life prior to the incident. Ryder had to stay in hospital for at least 1 more night so that the doctors & nurses could determine his health. The next day Ryder was allowed to leave the hospital. Angel & Elias took him to the Lookout. At this point Ryder still hadn't recovered any of his memories prior to waking up.

"What's this place?" asked Ryder.

"This is the Lookout. This is where you live. You own 6 pups of different breeds that go on missions around town. They're called the PAW Patrol. You're the official leader of the group. I've been leading them while you were in a coma. Their names are Chase, Marshall, Rocky, Rubble, Skye & Zuma. Each of them does a different job. I'm sure all of them are going to be really happy to see you" said Elias.

As Angel, Elias & Ryder walked inside the pups came running. All of them were so happy to see Ryder out of his coma.

"You're back Ryder. This is amazing" said Chase.

"This is the best day of my life in 3 months. Now we can have everything go back to how it was before" said Marshall.

"I never would've thought I'd see Ryder out of his coma so quickly. Some people remain comatose for years" said Rocky.

"Well I guess Ryder is 1 of the lucky few. It's amazing that it only took 3 months for him to recover" said Rubble.

"Now the PAW Patrol is officially back together again. Everyone will be so happy to hear this" said Skye.

"It's like a giant family reunion. This is good news for everyone" said Zuma.

"Guys there is some bad news. Ryder has amnesia. He doesn't remember anything about his life before he fell into his coma. The only memories he has right now are the events of the last 2 days. He doesn't remember what happened to him, He doesn't remember any of you guys, He doesn't remember Angel or me & he doesn't remember anyone else in town. It hasn't been determined whether the amnesia is temporary or permanent but it'll take a long time for Ryder to regain all the information & memories of everything he knows. I'm still going to have to lead you guys until Ryder is fit to resume duty" said Elias.

The pups were horrified to hear this. They had no idea how long it would take until Ryder fully recovered. Angel & Elias spent the rest of the day with Ryder & the pups helping them out & showing Ryder how everything worked. Unfortunately by the end of the day Ryder still hadn't recovered any of his memories. As Angel & Elias walked home Elias thought about how bittersweet it was to see Ryder out of his coma.

" _It's fantastic to see that Ryder is up & moving again but it's going to be a long journey on the road to recovery. The only thing I have to do now is clear my name & everything will be alright"_ thought Elias.

"Hey Elias how was your day?" asked Ella as Angel & Elias walked through the front door.

"I have good news & bad news. The good news is that Ryder has woken up from his coma. The bad news is that he has amnesia & doesn't remember anything about his life prior to waking up. Nobody has any idea how long it'll be until he recovers but it'll probably be a long time" said Elias.

"It's good to hear that Ryder is OK. Hopefully now it'll be easier for you to prove your innocence" said Ethan.

"I don't know about that. I'm ready to go back to school now. I think it'll be easier for Ryder if I show him everything & also I don't want the other kids brainwashing him into thinking I tried to kill him. That's the last thing I need right now" said Elias.

Ella & Ethan contacted the school & let them know about both Elias & Ryder. The rest of the night was uneventful. As Elias got ready for bed he hoped that things would get better.

" _Now that Ryder has woken up from his coma I feel more confident about going to school. I'm not going to let the other kids brainwash him into thinking I'm a murderous psychopath. Otherwise I'll never clear my name. Soon everyone will see the truth"_ thought Elias as he went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8: High Tension

Elias woke up on Monday morning feeling better than he had throughout the last few months. He was happy that Ryder was out of his coma & that he could help him through the rough times. As he got dressed & ate breakfast he thought about how everyone would react to Ryder being better & if they would still harbor hatred to Elias for supposedly trying to kill him.

" _I can't let anyone at school brainwash Ryder into thinking I'm a cold blooded sadist who's out to get people. I need to make sure that I can clear my name without people forcing false memories on others"_ thought Elias.

"How are you feeling today Elias?" asked Ella.

"It's hard to explain. It's good to be going back now that Ryder has recovered but I need to make sure that nobody tries to plant false memories in his head. That would be a disaster" said Elias.

"I'm sure that sooner or later everyone will realise that you're innocent. It's only a matter of time" said Ethan.

"Who knows how long it could take. I just want to clear my name & get everything back to the way it was before" said Elias.

After Elias finished eating he waited at the sidewalk for the school bus. When he boarded everyone stared coldly at him. Elias brushed it off having expected that they would feel this way. When they arrived at school Elias grabbed his stuff from his locker & went to 1ST class. With the exception of Ryder all the kids gave Elias cold stares. As everyone sat down Miss Spearwood addressed the class.

"Before we begin I would just like to say that it's a pleasure to have both Elias & Ryder back in class again. Things haven't been the same since 3 months ago. Hopefully we can all move on from what happened & move forward to try & get things back to normal again" said Miss Spearwood.

Throughout class nothing eventful happened. During class changes Elias walked with Ryder to his next class.

"It's so good to have you back Ryder. Have you remembered anything about your life prior to waking up from your coma yet?" asked Elias.

"The only memories I've recovered so far are my name, the names of everyone else in town & the PAW Patrol. Other than that I don't remember anything" said Ryder.

"I just want to let you know that there are rumours going around that I tried to kill you. Don't listen to all these lies people will tell you. I would never do that to anyone. They're just trying to brainwash you into thinking I'm a murderous psychopath. You're my best friend & I would never do anything to hurt you" said Elias.

"Thanks for the heads up. Well I guess I'll see you later then" said Ryder.

"Alright see you later" said Elias as he went to his next class. Other than the cold stares 2ND period was uneventful. At recess Elias & Ryder played on the swing set. Lots of kids stared at them in concern & disgust. They were concerned for Ryder & his well-being & they were disgusted that Elias was clinging onto him like a prized possession. Throughout the next 2 periods Elias walked with Ryder to all his classes. They discussed the things the other kids were saying & that most if not all of it was false. Elias continued to get cold stares from everyone but he just brushed them off. At lunch Elias sat with Ryder & the other kids.

"What are you doing here? We made it clear that you're not welcome to sit with us or even interact with us at all" said Ace.

"We know what you're trying to do. You're trying to tell Ryder how we're all out to get you & that we're being mean. He would be smart enough not to fall for that. You're telling him everything he wants to hear" said Carlos.

"Playing the victim isn't going to work. You can attempt suicide as many times as you want but we won't feel bad for you. Stop trying to hide the truth from everyone" said Danny.

"I find it ironic that you guys are accusing me of trying to brainwash Ryder when I know for a fact that you guys are doing the same thing trying to tell him that I'm a murderous psychopath. All 4 of you are hypocrites as far as I'm concerned" said Elias.

"How are we trying to brainwash him? You've been lying to him all day. You're the person who's brainwashing him. Don't try making us look bad when we haven't done anything wrong" said Katie.

"Leave him alone guys. He's been trying to help me for the last several days. You guys haven't. I don't know what happened that makes you hate him but I think you guys are all being quite disrespectful & rude. At least he actually cares about me. That's more than I can say for you" said Ryder.

Ace, Carlos, Danny & Katie were shocked. They couldn't believe that Ryder was sticking up for Elias.

"Come on Ryder lets go sit somewhere where nobody is dehumanising us" said Elias.

Elias & Ryder went to another table & ate lunch by themselves. Ace, Carlos, Danny & Katie were appalled.

"I can't believe this. Ryder believes everything that Elias is saying. He's not going to get away with this" said Ace.

"The fact that they're accusing us of trying to brainwash him is sick. How can they even say that?" asked Carlos.

"This isn't right. Sooner or later Ryder will learn the truth & when he does I hope Elias gets what he deserves" said Danny.

"Elias is such a manipulative & 2 faced jerk. How Ryder doesn't see that I don't know" said Katie.

Last period went by without incident. At the end of the school day Elias & Ryder walked side by side. The kids continued staring at them as they walked to the bus. Throughout the bus ride Elias thought about how ridiculous it was that everyone still believed he attempted murder.

" _It sickens me to see that people are still accusing me of wrongdoing. Sooner or later I'll clear my name & they'll all be sorry. They'll all probably beg for forgiveness. I don't know if I can ever forgive then for the way they've been treating me. I will make sure I prove my innocence"_ thought Elias.

Elias & Ryder got off the bus at the Lookout. The pups were thrilled to see Ryder but not so much for Elias.

"Ryder why is he here? He shouldn't be anywhere near you" said Chase.

"He's right. He tried to kill you. He's probably planning out your murder right now" said Marshall.

"Elias is dangerous. If he wanted to he'd probably kill everyone in town" said Rocky.

"I wouldn't trust him even if he was the last person on Earth. He's not the kind of person you want as a friend" said Rubble.

"That's the thing with psychopaths. They're good at manipulating people & planning sinister things. Elias has done both" said Skye.

"Sooner or later you'll learn the truth Ryder. Elias won't get away with it forever" said Zuma.

"Hey Ryder did I ever tell you that it was these guys who started the sick rumours about me? It really is upsetting to see the "heroes" of the town making up all these lies & rumours about an innocent person. What a bunch of hypocrites" said Elias.

The pups were disgusted. They couldn't believe that Elias was manipulating Ryder.

"Ryder don't listen to him. He's telling you what you want to hear. He's trying to turn you against us" said Chase.

"That's ridiculous. I can't believe that all of you would do something so cruel to my best friend. All of you are in so much trouble" said Ryder.

The pups growled at both Elias & Ryder. They were mad at Elias for manipulating Ryder & they were mad at Ryder for believing everything Elias was saying. Seeing that there was a chance that they would attack Elias Angel stood in front of them ready to defend Elias as best as she could. The pups could've sworn they could see the devil in Elias' eyes.

"That's enough pups. All of you go to your pup houses now. Any of you who defy my orders will be punished further" said Ryder.

All of the pups glared at Elias & Ryder with seething anger. They all cursed Elias in their heads as they went to their pup houses.

"Let's go to the park. We can have so much fun there without anyone bothering us" said Elias.

"Sounds good. Let's go" said Ryder.

Angel, Elias & Ryder spent all afternoon at the pup park. It was the 1ST time in months that Elias truly felt happy.

" _I'm feeling so much better now than 3 months ago. It feels like a civil war is going to break out sooner or later though. If I don't clear my name soon things will get really bad. I have to do something fast"_ thought Elias.

Eventually Angel & Elias returned home. Dinner was almost ready.

"How was your day Elias?" asked Ella.

"It was bittersweet. Being with Ryder was fantastic but everyone still thinks I'm evil. I swear it's like civil war is about to break out" said Elias.

"Let's hope that doesn't happen. Things couldn't possibly get any worse than they are now" said Ethan.

"I think they could. I doubt that things will come to that though" said Elias.

Throughout the rest of the night Elias thought about how things seemed to be going nowhere fast & that it seemed like it would be an uphill battle to get everything back to normal.

" _I still can't think of a way to clear my name. If I don't act soon things will get extremely ugly. I need to prove my innocence before things completely fall apart"_ thought Elias as he fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9: The Truth Comes Out

The next 2 months were extremely tense. There was so much tension in the air it would've taken 1,000,000 or more knives to cut through it all. The kids in town & the PAW Patrol claimed that Elias was a psychopath who was telling Ryder what he wanted to hear & was using Ryder's amnesia to his advantage. Elias claimed that he was being accused of a crime he never committed & that everyone was being manipulated into turning against him. It constantly felt like a civil war would break out at any point. Luckily nothing major like that ever happened. The only good thing that seemed to come over time was that Ryder was starting to regain his memories. The 1ST memories he regained were about himself & everyone else. After regaining the basic information he started regaining memories of previous missions & rescues he had been on, milestones in his life, major events that happened in town, memories of his family & so on. Eventually the only memories he still hadn't retained were the events of the day when he fell into a coma. It wasn't until 1 day during the lunch break at school when these memories returned.

"Isn't it amazing that Ryder has regained almost all of his memories? It feels like everything is back to normal again" said Ace.

"Once those memories return everyone will know the truth about what Elias did. He's not going to be able to hide his secret any longer" said Carlos.

"I agree. His luck is going to run out eventually. I know that it's only a matter of time now" said Danny.

"I think Elias should go on trial for what he did. Attempted murder is a serious crime & he could face many years behind bars for that" said Katie.

Elias & Ryder were sitting at another table. They were also discussing the regained memories.

"It's good to see that you've regained almost all your memories. The only memories you have left to remember is what happened on the day you fell into a coma" said Elias.

"I'm actually starting to remember what happened" said Ryder.

"That's great. What do you remember?" asked Elias.

"I remember the 2 of us, Angel & the other pups standing on a cliff. Then the ground gave way under our feet. You reached out to me but I couldn't get to safety in time. The last thing I remember before waking up was falling to the ground" said Ryder.

"That's great. Now all of your memories have returned. Did I push you off that cliff like everyone else is saying?" asked Elias.

"I don't remember feeling being pushed. It felt more like I slipped" said Ryder.

"Let's go tell the others. Now I can prove that I'm innocent once & for all" said Elias as he stood up. The 2 of them walked over to where Ace, Carlos, Danny & Katie were sitting.

"Good news guys. Ryder has regained all of his memories. Regarding the cliff incident he said that he felt like he slipped. This proves that I'm innocent" said Elias.

"How do we know that's true? This is probably another 1 of your lies" said Ace.

"I swear it's not. Tell them Ryder" said Elias.

"When I fell of that cliff I didn't feel anything push me. I think I slipped" said Ryder.

"I'm still not convinced. That doesn't prove anything" said Carlos.

"How about we conduct an official investigation? That way we'll know for sure" said Danny.

"That's a good idea. That'll prove what happened" said Katie.

"Fine if that's what you guys want we'll do 1. I still know I'm innocent though" said Elias.

A forensics team was called to investigate what really happened. They took DNA samples, eyewitness confessions, forensic evidence & the like. The results came in a month later. By this point 6 months had passed since the incident. Everyone in town had convened by town hall to learn the results.

"Over the last month we have investigated the incident that caused Ryder to fall into a coma. We've tested every piece of evidence we collected. We can safely conclude that there was no indication of foul play & that the entire incident was accidental. No criminal charges will be pressed" said the lead investigator.

Everyone in town was either relieved or surprised at the outcome. Elias had been telling the truth all along.

"On behalf of the PAW Patrol I would like to apologise. Elias we're all sorry for accusing you of attempted murder. We jumped to conclusions & caused unnecessary issues for you" said Chase.

"We would also like to apologise too. Elias we're sorry for the way we treated you in school. We should've considered your side of the story before coming to our own conclusions" said Katie.

Elias started laughing. Everyone was confused. They didn't understand what Elias found to be so funny.

"DO YOU SERIOUSLY THINK EVERYTHING IS JUST GOING TO GO BACK TO NORMAL NOW? YOUR APOLOGIES ARE TOO LATE. 6 MONTHS TOO LATE. YOU'VE PUT ME THROUGH LIVING HELL ALL FOR NOTHING. I TRIED TO KILL MYSELF BECAUSE OF YOU GUYS. I CAN NEVER HAVE ANY OF THAT TIME BACK NOW BECAUSE OF YOU. I HOPE TO NEVER SEE ANY OF YOU AGAIN" yelled Elias as he ran off.

"ELIAS COME BACK" yelled Ryder.

Angel ran after him while the rest of the town watched in shock. It became clear that Elias had been pushed too far. Elias ran all the way to the same cliff that Ryder fell off. Angel eventually caught up to him.

"Elias what are you doing?" asked Angel.

"This is where it all started & this is where it ends" said Elias.

"You're not going to jump are you?" asked Angel.

"Yes I am. For 6 months I have suffered so much abuse & cruelty. I can never forgive the other kids for what they did & said to me. Thank you for standing by me throughout the whole ordeal. Other than my parents & Ryder you're the only person I'm going to miss. I love you Angel. I'll see you when you get there" said Elias as tears rolled down his face while he prepared to jump.

"Don't do it Elias please. Everything will get better. Please don't do this. I love you too much to lose you" said Angel.

"It's too late. I'm sorry" said Elias as he jumped.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" screamed Angel.

Elias landed on the ground & lost consciousness almost immediately. Angel ran down to him with tears running down her face.

"WHY? WHY DID YOU DO THIS ELIAS? I LOVE YOU" yelled Angel.

Angel spent the rest of the afternoon & the 1ST few hours of the night crying by Elias. She ended up falling asleep right next to him.

" _I can't believe he might be gone. Just when things were going back to normal it starts all over again. Everyone is going to be heartbroken when they hear about this. This is the worst day of my life"_ thought Angel as she fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10: Dream Or Reality?

Elias slowly woke up on Tuesday morning. Instead of waking up in heaven or the hospital he found himself in his bedroom.

" _How is this even possible? Why am I not dead or seriously injured? There's no way I could've walked away from a cliff jump like that without any major injuries"_ thought Elias.

As he got out of bed & got dressed Elias checked his whole body for any injuries. He was shocked when he realised that there weren't any bruises, cuts, gashes or any other external injuries anywhere on his body. He didn't feel sore at all so that meant he hadn't suffered any internal injuries either.

" _This doesn't make sense. How am I completely unscathed? This is impossible"_ thought Elias as he went downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning Elias" said Ella.

"Why am I not dead or in hospital? I fell off a cliff" said Elias.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ethan.

"Don't you remember anything that happened in the last 6 months? Ryder fell into a coma after falling from a cliff & I was accused of trying to murder him. All the kids in town & the PAW Patrol turned on me & I took myself out of school to escape the abuse. Eventually I attempted suicide by jumping in front of a car but I survived & ended up staying in hospital for a month. Some time after I got out Ryder woke up from his coma with amnesia. After he woke up I went back to school again & things escalated. Eventually Ryder regained all of his memories including the incident. An official investigation was done & His fall was declared accidental. By that point I had been pushed too far by everyone & I jumped off the same cliff Ryder fell off in another suicide attempt. That's the last thing I remember before waking up in bed this morning" said Elias.

"Elias none of that ever happened. It was all a dream" said Ella.

"How come it felt so real?" asked Elias.

"I don't know. Maybe it's the trauma from your kidnapping ordeal playing up again. The trauma is probably causing you to confuse dreams with real life memories. Don't freak out about it. Nobody got hurt" said Ethan.

Elias ate his breakfast while thinking about the events he had supposedly dreamed of. Everything that he claimed to have happened felt so real but it seemed as if everyone had forgotten or something. During the bus ride to school Elias noticed that the other kids weren't mistreating him in any way. As he got his stuff for 1ST period he wasn't abused by anyone either. When Elias walked into Homeroom he saw Ryder seemingly 100% alright.

"RYDER YOU'RE ALRIGHT" yelled Elias as he ran over & gave Ryder a hug.

"WOAH. It's good to see you too Elias" said Ryder.

"It's good to see that you've fully recovered from your coma" said Elias.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ryder.

"You fell into a coma after falling off a cliff. Surely you remember that" said Elias.

"No that never happened. You must've been dreaming about it" said Ryder.

"That's what my parents said as well. Don't any of you remember what happened? All of you & the PAW Patrol hated me. You all accused me of trying to kill Ryder & none of you wanted anything to do with me. I tried to commit suicide twice. The 1ST time I threw myself in front of a car & the 2ND time I jumped off the cliff Ryder fell off. My 2ND attempt is the last thing that happened before I woke up in bed this morning" said Elias.

"Elias that never happened. It had to have been a dream" said Ace.

"We know you would never hurt anyone like that. I'm surprised that you would dream about something so dark & sinister" said Carlos.

"I really hope that you aren't going crazy again. All of us would want nothing more than to see you back to your normal self again" said Danny.

"This has to be the most bizarre dream I've ever heard about. I've never heard of anything so crazy & scary before" said Katie.

"My parents said that my dream was caused by the trauma of my kidnapping ordeal. They think that I'm confusing dreams with reality & that it's causing me to create false memories" said Elias.

"It probably is. In the end all that matters is that everyone's OK & that we can all conclude that things are going back to normal again" said Ryder.

Throughout the rest of the lesson Elias sat at his desk confused about his dream & whether it really happened or not. Elias asked as many people at school as possible about what they remembered regarding what he thought had happened. Every single person he asked all said that Elias' account of events were all a dream. By lunch time Elias was still unconvinced that what had happened was a dream.

"I think I'm losing my mind. Everyone has been telling me that my account of events is all a dream but it felt so real as if it actually happened" said Elias.

"That's because it was. I think everyone in town will agree on that" said Ace.

"Don't get yourself so worked up about it. You're only going to freak out more if you do" said Carlos.

"No matter how many times you ask people they're all going to tell you the same thing" said Danny.

"I think it's rather concerning that you're going to so much effort to prove the plausibility of your dream. I think a lot of people are starting to get concerned that your well-being is unstable" said Katie.

"If you need to talk about it Elias just remember that everyone in town is willing to help you. We're all here for you when you need us" said Ryder.

"I don't know what's real & what's not anymore" said Elias as he burst into tears. The others came over & patted him on the back trying to calm him down. Eventually Elias regained his composure. The rest of the day remained fairly uneventful. When Elias & Ryder arrived at the Lookout Elias asked the pups about his so called dream. All of them also agreed that Elias' account of events were a dream. Everyone spent the afternoon at the beach. Elias still had doubts about what had supposedly happened. When Angel & Elias returned home Elias called literally every single in town & asked them about the cliff incident. Once again everyone told Elias that none of it had ever happened & that he was dreaming about all of it.

"I don't understand. If it never happened then why does it feel like it really did happen?" asked Elias.

"You're probably just in denial. I'm sure that eventually you'll come to realise that it really was a dream & that you can reassure yourself that everything is alright" said Angel.

"I sure hope so. I don't want to live the rest of my life driving myself crazy over the truth about what supposedly happened" said Elias.

"I'm sure that soon you'll find closure on this whole mess & that you'll be satisfied with the outcome" said Angel.

The rest of the night was uneventful. As Elias got ready for bed he couldn't stop thinking about the events that he thought were real but were actually fictional.

" _I really hope I'm not going insane. The sooner I can figure out this whole mess the better. I just want to stop all of this madness from occurring. Everything that has happened recently has already caused enough damage as it is. Hopefully starting tomorrow we can all go back to the way things were before all this madness began"_ thought Elias as he drifted off to sleep.

 **THE END**


End file.
